


Mistletoe

by Kierthorn



Category: Lady Midnight, kierark - Fandom, the dark artifices
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Kierark, M/M, Shameless Smut, thornprince
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 03:52:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8562799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kierthorn/pseuds/Kierthorn
Summary: it started with a kiss under the mistletoe





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this is just pure smut...I don't know how this happened lol I actually started writing with the intention of writing a sweet fluffy story but my head had other ideas so if your hoping for Mark and Kieran smut then read on...also i admit it's not my best but here you go....enjoy ;)

Mark glanced out the window, seeing the snow covered grounds surrounding the institute, the sun's rays reflecting off the ice. He knew Kieran would return any minute, he had been gone for far too long already. His fingers automatically reached for the elf bolt necklace, which Kieran had given him, that was resting against his chest, the metal chain cool against his neck.

 The unbearable ache that had been sitting in Mark's chest like a huge gaping hole, was beginning to fill with a warm sensation at the realization that he would see Kieran again soon. Mark quickly got up from his chair by the window and moved around the room searching for something. His faerie ears twitched as he both heard and felt his boyfriend's presence nearby.

 Mark grinned to himself, picking up the object he had been looking for and raced down the stairs, taking them two at a time,his excitement to see Kieran again nearly overwhelming him. He saw the doorknob turn, and then Kieran was standing before him, his pale cheeks flushed from the cold outside. His dark midnight blue hair was damp, tiny snowflakes caught within their depths.

 Mark longed to kiss the cold from his lover’s body, to brush the snow off Kieran's hair and clothes, which he now wanted to rip from the dark prince's lithe frame. Kieran was smirking at him, like he could read Mark's thoughts.

 Well , Mark reminded himself, Kieran could read his thoughts, and he blushed at the idea of Kieran reading all of the dirty things he wanted to do to him, that we're racing through his mind at that moment. He could see Kieran's silvery black eyes darkening, a storm brewing in their depths. He pulled out the object he had been hiding behind his back and held it over Kieran's head. Kieran looked up at what Mark was holding, puzzlement and amusement written over his features.

 “ Mark, I know you missed me, but what is that you're holding over my head? Perhaps I have been away too long, and you have been driven mad from lack of my presence beside you?”

 Kieran lips were curling into a wicked grin, his eyes locking with Mark’s and Mark had to resist the urge to jump on his boyfriend right then and there.

 “ Mistletoe!”

Mark couldn't contain his laughter, as Kieran glanced up at the mistletoe in confusion.

 “ Misle…...toe?”

Kieran said the word slowly, as if tasting it, trying to make sense of it. It wasn't a word he had heard before, not in faerie or the hunt.

“ is it for your toes?”

 Mark laughed out loud, then noticing the look of hurt and anger that flashed in Kieran's eyes, he stopped. Kieran was very sensitive to how much he still couldn't understand of the language of humans or shadowhunters, since he'd come to the institute and left faerie.

 “ It is a Christmas tradition, we hang them on the ceiling and whenever two people step underneath, they have to kiss”

 Kieran's eyes seemed to change from irritated to amused again, a playful yet dangerous gleam resting within them, as he started to understand.

 “ So really you're just using this mistletoe to try and coerce me into giving you a kiss, is that what is happening here, Mark?”

 The way Kieran said his name, his voice low and laced with sinful promises, made Mark step forward and grab his lovers scarf, it was purple, soft and wooly, and yank him towards himself.

 The scarf had been a present from Magnus Bane, and Kieran had fought against wearing it, still attempting to get used to wearing mundane clothing. Kieran hadn't liked the way it itched his face and neck but Mark had convinced him to wear it, he blushed at the memory of how he had accomplished that.

 Still dangling the mistletoe above his boyfriend’s and his own head, he crushed their lips together, kissing the smirk of Kieran's smug face. He could feel the dampness from the melted snowflakes, on Kieran's cheeks and could taste them on his lips.

 Kieran's hands came up to rest just under Mark's chin, cupping his jaw, cool against Mark's skin, but he didn't care because a surge of heat was spreading throughout his body, in other areas.

 He wanted Kieran's hands everywhere, and tossed the mistletoe to the side, his fingers now fighting with the buttons on his lovers jacket.

 “ By the angel, Kier I did miss you.”

 Kieran cursed in faerie under his breath, as he attempted futility to help Mark get the jacket off.

 “ Mark, these mundane clothes are so frustrating, this scarf, coat, whatever you call this?”

 Kieran held up his hat, another item of clothing Kieran had refused to wear.

 “ It's a hat Kier, and I think it makes you look sexy.”

 Mark unwound the scarf from around his boyfriend’s neck and attacked the exposed skin there with his lips and teeth.

 “ You're just saying that so I will wear……”

 Kieran's sentence trailed off, as a moan escaped his lips, his fingers digging into Mark's skin.

 “ Is it working?”

 Mark managed to ask, while he pushed the coat off Kieran's shoulders, letting it fall to the floor.

 “ Mmmm maybe….but I think you'll need to try a little harder to convince me”

Mark felt the dark prince's hands run down his chest and then sneak up underneath his t shirt, Kieran's icy fingers crawling up his chest. Kieran pulled Mark's shirt over the blonde faeries head, and tossed it across the room, his sharp gaze fastening on Mark.

 “ I can do that” Mark grinned at Kieran.

 Mark tore Kieran's shirt apart, the buttons flying across the room, another present from Magnus and Alec.

 “ I hated that shirt,”

 Kieran grinned and Mark proceeded to lick and kiss his way down his boyfriend’s chest, he could feel Kieran's heart pounding. He felt Kieran grab him and turn both of them around, so Mark's body was pressed into the wall, Kieran's hard body pinning him there.

 Mark moaned as the dark prince rocked his hips against Mark’s ass, his teeth nipping at the back of Mark’s neck. It was deliciously arousing and Mark prayed to the angel, his family would not return for a couple of hours at least.

 He knew his siblings did not approve of Kieran's presence here at the institute or the fact that Mark was back together with the dark haired prince. He wished he could find some way to convince them they could trust Kieran.

 Kieran's teeth bit into Mark's flesh sharply, drawing blood and bringing Mark out of his thoughts, and back to the present moment.

 “ By the angel, Kier”

 Mark growled, and pushed back into Kieran, knocking the dark haired faerie off balance. Kieran stumbled backwards, and Mark turned around and half pushed, half shoved Kieran against the opposite wall.

 He heard Kieran's head smack against the wall, but the dark prince didn't seem to care, his eyes had gone very dark, his one silver pupil gleaming with a predatory light.

 He knew Kieran wasn't afraid of pain, in fact sometimes he even enjoyed it. Mark touched the mark on his shoulder Kieran's teeth had made, and could see and feel blood trickle down his chest.

 Kieran licked his lips, tasting Mark's blood, and the sight nearly drove Mark over the edge. Mark could hear his own breathing coming out in hard pants, his heart pounding like a jackhammer inside his chest.

 Kieran reached forward and kissed Mark, his lips sliding around the blonde's own, and Mark could taste his own blood mixed with Kieran. It was intoxicating.

 Mark pushed away from Kieran,

 “ Take your clothes off,” Mark demanded, noticing how aroused Kieran was.

 He saw a flicker of rebellion in Kieran's eyes, but it disappeared, and the dark prince smirked and said,

 “ Shouldn’t I be the one giving you orders Mark, after all I am a prince.”

 Mark knew Kieran secretly liked it when he took charge, so he said, 

“ Do as you're told Kieran.”

 Kieran hesitated but only momentarily before proceeding to remove his pants, and socks and shoes, purposefully taking his time, drawing out each and every movement, till Mark was frantic with need and his desire to have him.

 Mark drank in the sight of his boyfriend’s naked body, taking in every detail. The delicious slant of his throat, the line of muscles that corded underneath inhumanly pale skin , the curve of his ass and his narrow hips.

 Kieran glanced cheekily at Mark,

 ” Your turn,” he said and flashed a devilish smile in Mark's direction.

 Mark undressed more hurriedly than Kieran had, though he could feel his boyfriend's eyes watching his every move. He didn't want to wait any longer, he needed Kieran now!

 “ Come here” Mark said, trying to keep his voice steady but failing miserably.

 Kieran moved gracefully towards Mark, like a lion approaching it’s prey, and knelt down in front of Mark, looking up at him, through his dark lashes.

 Kieran's ethereal beauty and the seductive look in his eyes, made Mark’s breath hitch in his throat, and he swallowed, trying to gain control over his emotions and body.

 He felt Kieran's hands run up his legs, stopping to rest on his hips, just above his ass. Kieran placed a searing kiss on Mark's stomach just below his belly button, his tongue tracing a long line of heat down to just above Mark’s hard member, teasing him.

 The dark prince kissed everywhere, trailing along Mark's abdomen, hips and thighs, purposefully avoiding the place Mark most wanted him to kiss.

 “ Kier, stop teasing...mmmmm,”

Mark words came out pleading and broke off into a moan as Kieran continued teasing him.

 “ KIERAN!”

 Kieran smirked and then descended his mouth on him, on Mark's already hard member and Mark had to reach back behind himself, his hands gripping the table top for support. Kieran's mouth and tongue felt so good, he couldn't help moaning and he grabbed a handful of Kieran's now sapphire hued hair.

 Kieran didn't protest, just kept going, bringing Mark to the edge of his orgasm again and again, and then suddenly Kieran stopped,his lips separating from Mark's hard on, grinning wickedly up at Mark.

 Mark was breathing fast, his heart racing, and he had to hold onto the table to keep himself from falling over, because his legs were shaking from Kieran's ministrations. He looked down into Kieran's face and saw that impish smirk still on Kieran's lips.

 He was going to fuck that smirk right off Kieran's face. Just the thought was making him harder. He pulled Kieran up, so he was standing, and kissed him slow, tasting himself on the dark prince's tongue.

 He turned them around again, so Kieran was bent over the table, and leaned over him, whispering in his ear,

 “ you're going to be sorry for that Kier, i’m going to make you come so hard, all you'll be able to think about when you're out, or having your meetings in faerie, is me, me doing this to you.”

 Kieran seemed to be speechless, and instead just moaned into the hard wood of the table top.

 Mark smirked to himself. He grabbed Kieran and prepared him, using his fingers, then wasting no more time he was inside Kieran, his hips slamming into the dark prince's. He reached around and took hold of Kieran , his strokes speeding up as his hips moved faster and faster.

 Kieran was moaning beneath him, his body writhing underneath Mark’s , his fingernails scratching at the surface of the table.

 It didn't take long before both boys came, each calling the other’s name, collapsing into each other, exhausted but satisfied. Mark kissed Kieran's back before he stood up, a brush of his lips against the dark prince’s skin, slicked with sweat.

 Kieran looked backwards at Mark, his eyes amused and playful. He pushed up from the table, and stood in front of Mark,

 “ So i admit defeat, you win, I will wear the hat.”

 Kieran moved closer to Mark, wrapping his arms around the other faerie, and pulling him close.

 “ However, I'm not sure I like wearing the gloves, those things itch my fingers.”

 Mark saw the sly grin forming on Kieran's lips,

 “ Kier, you have to, you'll freeze.”

 “ and now I think about it, I really don't like wearing shirts or pants or those ridiculous things called shoes.”

 Mark buried his face in Kieran's shoulder, inhaling the dark prince’s scent,

 “ I guess I'll have to try harder to convince you then” Mark sighed as Kieran whispered into his ear,

 “ I'm counting on it.”


End file.
